prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Stinson
| birth_place = Winfield, Kansas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2006 (MMA) August 22, 2015 (pro wrestling) | retired = }} Tyler Stinson (January 17, 1986) is an American mixed martial artist currently competing in the Welterweight division of Titan FC. A professional competitor since 2006, Stinson has also formerly competed for Bellator, Strikeforce, and the World Series of Fighting. Background Born and raised in Winfield, Kansas, Stinson competed in baseball, football, and track and field at Winfield High School, and was talented. Stinson was introduced to MMA by a friend at the age of 20, which piqued his interest. Less than a week later, Stinson began competing himself. Mixed Martial Arts career Early career Stinson started his career in 2006. From his mixed martial arts debut until the beginning of 2010, he fought mainly for southern American promotions, as C3 Fights, Art of Fighting and Masters of the Cage. Stinson compiled a record of 17-5 before signing with Bellator. Stinson earned his contract at an open tryout held by Bellator in Kansas. Bellator Stinson was expected to make his debut against Demi Deeds on April 29, 2010 at Bellator 16. However, he was called to replace an injured Sean Pierson against Dan Hornbuckle in the Season Two Welterweight Tournament Quarterfinal on April 22, 2010 at Bellator 15. Stinson lost via submission in the first round. Stinson faced Leonardo Peçanha on June 17, 2010 at Bellator 22 in a rematch of a fight that took place in 2008. Stinson won via submission due to a rear-naked choke in the first round. Stinson replaced Rory Markham against Steve Carl for a spot in Season Four Welterweight Tournament on August 26, 2010 at Bellator 26. Stinson lost via technical submission in the first round. Stinson faced Nate James on April 9, 2011 at Bellator 40. He won via split decision (29-28 Stinson, 29-28 James, 29-28 Stinson). Stinson was expected to face Joey Gorczynski on May 7, 2011 at Bellator 43. However, for undisclosed reasons the match was scrapped. Strikeforce Stinson made his debut against Eduardo Pamplona on July 30, 2011 at Strikeforce: Fedor vs. Henderson. He won via knockout at 15 seconds of round one. Stinson faced Tarec Saffiedine on January 7, 2012 at Strikeforce: Rockhold vs. Jardine. Saffiedine defeated Stinson via split decision (29-28 Stinson, 30-27 Saffiedine, 29-28 Saffiedine). Stinson faced Jordan Mein on July 14, 2012 at Strikeforce: Rockhold vs. Kennedy. Stinson lost via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). World Series of Fighting In December 2013, it was announced that Stinson signed a four-fight deal with World Series of Fighting. He made his debut on January 18, 2014 against Valdir Araujo at WSOF 8 and won via TKO in the third round. On March 29, 2014 Stinson fought former UFC veteran Josh Burkman at WSOF 9 and lost via knockout in the first round. This was the first knockout loss of Stinson's career. Professional wrestling career NRW Pro Wrestling (2015) Stinson made his professional wrestling debut on August 22, 2015. Joining the roster for NRW Pro Wrestling, Stinson debuted at NRW Milestone 5. With a cast over his right forearm, Stinson successfully defeated Jeff McAllister in his NRW debut match. WWE (2016) Since wrestling mostly in Colorado promotions, Stinson made his mainstream wrestling debut in World Wrestling Entertainment during the October 17 edition of Monday Night RAW. In his debut, Stinson appeared as one-third of the team known as The Mile High Trio with fellow independent wrestlers Curtis Cole and Johnny Proof in a three-on-one handicap squash match won by Braun Strowman. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"The Evolution"'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Mile High Trio – with Curtis Cole and Johnny Proof Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Tyler Stinson on Mobile Facebook * Tyler Stinson on Twitter * Tyler Stinson's NRW Pro Wrestling Debut Video Category:1986 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Kansas wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Mixed martial artists Category:NRW Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Jobbers